


Spring of Life

by stealthswan



Category: Perfume (Band), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, Perfume
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthswan/pseuds/stealthswan
Summary: A fic where the three members of Perfume end up in Hyrule and learn to speak English somehow.This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is welcome!





	1. A New World

Kashiyuka opened her eyes.  
She seemed to be lying flat on her back in a ruin, and there was a giant blue tower sprouting out of the ground near her. In several places, she could see some mossy wrecks of what she assumed to be robots. They couldn’t be anything else, she thought. With six ragged legs and one hole for an eye, Kashiyuka couldn’t feel anything but terror when she was near them.  
She stood up slowly. She assumed she was in a dream, but everything felt real. It was dark and there was a full moon hanging over her head. She resisted the urge to slap herself and walked over to the tower, cautious with every step. It had a ladder-like surface and Kashiyuka wondered for a second if she could climb it. No, don’t overestimate yourself, she thought to herself. If this is real life, then we don’t want you falling off this tower. What would the others do without you?  
It was then that Kashiyuka noticed that the other girls weren’t with her.  
Nocchi? A-chan? Where are you?

 

A-chan awoke on a hillside near a huge lake.  
She was on her side, and when she opened her eyes all she could see was something blue. She panicked and jumped to her feet, only to notice that it was a tower not unlike the one Kashiyuka had woken near. Strange. She inspected her surroundings and noticed that there were other blue towers dotting the landscape. One in a jungle, one on a hill near a desert, one on a raised plateau. And all of them looked like this one.  
Pull yourself together!  
She tried to walk down the hill, only to notice that there were some kinds of monsters down there. Wait, monsters? This can’t be real life. One that looked like a lizard, one that was some sort of human-pig hybrid, and one that looked like a wizard hopping around. Don’t you dare, A-chan. There is no way you are going down that hill.  
She had to get down somehow. She needed to find the others.  
I wonder if I would be much use with a sword?

 

Nocchi found herself lying on her front next to a pot, and again, a tower.  
She got up and dusted herself down, not thinking much of it at first. Without giving it much thought, she wandered over to the tower and saw there were spikes over it. As she went to get a closer look, she accidently pricked her finger on one.  
“Ow!”  
These spikes were sharp. It was that taste of pain that jolted her to reality. Where am I?  
She didn’t recognise any of the landscape around her. She didn’t even know how she had got here. She needed a better look around. She needed to climb the tower.  
She noticed that the pot had a fire below it, and that there was a torch leaning against a nearby tree.  
Maybe these spikes are flammable…

 

“I didn’t know that you could cook!”  
It had been a day since the defeat of Calamity Ganon, and Link and Zelda had gone to Hateno Village to stay in Link’s house (that Zelda didn’t even know that he had) for a little while to think about what exactly they were going to do.  
“To be honest, I didn’t know that I could, at first. But I’ve had lots of practice.”  
“That practice payed off then, because your skill rivals that of the castle chefs a century ago!” Zelda said with a mouthful of pie.  
“You don’t have to complement me all the time, Princess.”  
“But it’s true! And please just call me Zelda.”  
Their fight the day before had been long and hard, but it was finally over.  
And a new journey was about to begin.


	2. Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kashiyuka, A-chan and Nocchi venture out further into Hyrule and quickly learn that it is indeed very different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer chapters now, the last one was more of an opening and really short! I didn't really know what to do with this then, but I have a clearer idea now, and I'm looking forward to continuing it!

Kashiyuka gave no thought as to how she had arrived in… this place.  
She just wanted to find the girls and get home. She had no idea how to start, but she would still try. She had no idea where to go, so she decided to wander out and see what she could find.  
As she walked past the robots she shuddered. There was something she didn’t like about them that she just couldn’t place. How had they ended up so wrecked? How old must they be? What even had happened here that made it so ruined? And how did that tower get here? She wanted – no, she needed answers.  
As she ventured further afield she noticed that there were many towers all over the landscape, but the thing that stood out to her the most was the castle. The structure towered over everything else (besides the towers of course) and seemed to be ruined and deserted. It loomed over her shoulder and like everything else here, made her nervous. This can’t be home, she speculated. Home wasn’t this barren.  
An hour or two after Kashiyuka woke she found a strange building. It was glowing blue like the towers but looked like a pot. Curious, she went over to have a look. There was a pedestal, also glowing blue, attached to the strange structure. It had a blue eye on it and it felt cold to the touch. When she investigated further, she found that there was some sort of door that was open, and it left a bit of an alcove inside the building. She walked inside but found nothing but some kind of weird inscription on the floor. There was nothing left to see here. It would be best for her to move on.  
“I’m lost. Where would I go if I were alone and lost?” Kashiyuka thought aloud, ignoring the fact that she indeed was alone and lost. Instinctively her head turned towards the castle. So that was where she would go.  
Her trek took her most of the day, and along the way she found more of those robots. These ones looked newer, like they had been active not long ago. As she was thinking about this, she walked past one of them and a somewhat mechanical noise interrupted her train of thought. She turned around quickly, fearing the worst.  
This one had activated and was glowing with an orange light. It was not corrupted, but it was following its programming. It was doing the only thing that it knew how to do: defend.  
A red light ran across Kashiyuka’s body. Her first instinct was to run, so she did. A few seconds later, the robot shot a laser where she had been before. She winced: Had she not ran, she would have died. One of those lasers would have cut through her small body with ease.  
She had no idea where to go. She couldn’t run forever. The robot followed where she went, each time it shot one of its laser beams it narrowly missed her. The thought brought a sour smile to her face as she remembered one of the songs she and the girls had made together, Laser Beam.  
She came to a large pile of rocks. She hid behind one, breathing heavily. The robot looked around for a minute, then walked back to its post. It had finally given up. Kashiyuka breathed a sigh of relief, but not before she heard a big rumbling noise behind her. She turned to see a giant rock facing her, with two giant rock arms. It looked angry.  
“OH, COME ON!”

 

A-chan sneaked past the monsters as quietly as she could. It wasn’t easy, especially as she was wearing heels. After a couple of close calls and one whack on the arm, she’d learnt to be careful around these brutal beasts.  
She managed to pick up a three-pointed sword, a shoddily made bow and five arrows, and a piece of bark that made into a makeshift shield. She approached a pig monster from behind, this one blue, and without thinking, threw the weapon at the monster.  
It hit it in the head, catching it by surprise and killing it instantly. It was not a pretty sight, and she grimaced, but what surprised A-chan the most was the fact that the sword returned to her when she threw it.  
“A three-pronged boomerang, huh? Sweet.”  
The only problem with her attack was that every monster in the area now knew where she was. She swore under her breath and readied her weapon. She was going to try and sneak away, but she wanted to be prepared, just in case.  
In the end she managed to climb out of the monsters’ home and run down to a big bridge crossing a huge lake. It seemed to head north, and that seemed to be where she wanted to go. In the centre of the bridge there were some lizard monsters. A-chan didn’t know what came over her in that moment, but she charged into the camp.  
They had weapons similar to hers, and they could easily inflict a wound. But A-chan was too quick for them.  
“HYAH!”  
She inflicted a fatal cut on one of the monster’s chests. It would probably bleed to death while she was fighting the others. One down, two to go.  
The second one had arrows. Perched on the edge of the bridge, if she hit it, it would fall into the water below. The only problem was that it would shoot her before she could get close. Best leave this one for last.  
She switched her attention to another lizard, this one carrying a boomerang like hers. Every time she swung her own weapon, it dodged her attack. Keeping track of arrows and its dodging was confusing her fast. She had to kill one of them fast or it would be the end of her.  
Grabbing her bow, she nocked an arrow. A-chan had a poor aim, but she was willing to do anything to get herself out of this mess. Pointing her bow at the other archer she pulled back the string and fired.  
By pure chance, the arrow flew straight into the lizard’s eye. It lost its balance and plummeted into the lake below.  
Because of her unexpected triumph, she had let her guard down. The other lizard had snuck up behind her. A-chan barely noticed in time, and just managed to get away before it could do some bad damage. But its boomerang caught her on her left arm.  
Deciding that that was the least of her troubles right now, A-chan finished the job. Holding up her makeshift shield, she advanced slowly, attacking when the monster attacked her and then moving back. With one final blow to the chest, all three of the monsters were dead. Taking a deep breath, she continued her journey. Next stop: civilisation.

 

Climbing was hard work.  
Even after burning all of the spikes off the tower, Nocchi found it exhausting. There were ledges sticking out of the tower for her to rest on, and whenever she reached one she felt like a young child on Christmas morning. It took her three hours to reach the top, and she probably would have reached it quicker if she hadn’t stopped for twenty minutes at every ledge.  
She was surprised what she found at the top. There was a pedestal with a rectangular hole in it, glowing the same shade as the tower. It looked like something was meant to fit in the space, but what?  
After examining the strange pedestal, Nocchi moved towards the edge of the structure. There was a funny inscription on the ground near the edge, again glowing blue. Realising that any attempts to use this would be fruitless, she ignored it. Instead, she decided to drink in the view.  
From the top of the tower she could see for miles. Nocchi could spot a weird building draped in cloth with a strange sculpture on top that she assumed to be a horse, a path winding through an old fort littered with ancient robots, and what Nocchi had been hoping to find: a village.  
After thinking about it more, Nocchi decided that that was where she would go. She just had one problem: how could she get down the tower? The only way she could think of getting down was climbing back down, and although that would be easier than climbing up, Nocchi didn’t like the idea of that. Suddenly she got an idea, though she didn’t like it at all.  
A few years later, people would talk about the half shirtless girl with a bob gliding off the tower with her own top. It was one of the scariest and most exciting things that she had ever done, and when she touched the ground she wished she could climb back up and do it again. But she didn’t have time for that. Above all, she was embarrassed at what she had done. Nocchi hoped no-one had seen her, although that was unlikely. She turned her mind away from these thoughts and headed towards the village.  
There were remnants of what looked like bases – no, camps – along the well-trodden path down to the settlement. Why would there be camps along here when they were so close to a village? She decided to ask some of the locals when she arrived.  
Around twenty minutes after she had started walking, she came to a weird pond right next to the edge of the small town. Nocchi also noticed a statue near the pond that looked neglected and derelict. She assumed it was a sort of god that the people used to worship, but with time they had turned their backs on it, or vice-versa.  
She walked slowly up to the statue and leaned into it, when suddenly it started glowing with a weird light and purple smoke spilled around her feet. She yelped and jumped back but tripped over accidentally and fell to the ground. She scrabbled to her feet and started running until a sudden voice startled her into stillness  
'Who are you?'  
“I-I’m Nocchi!” She spluttered out.  
'Yes, but, more importantly, what are you? You are not from this world, are you?'

 

“So, you’re saying that you found a Guardian and a Stone Talus pretty much at the same time?”  
“Well, yeah, if that giant robot thingy is a… Guardian.”  
Kashiyuka had to wonder how she was still alive. When she found the giant rock monster, she had no choice but to run for her life again. She ran and ran until she felt she could run no more, taking quick breaks behind trees when she could. The rock was slow, but it always caught up to her. Eventually she managed to lose it and found a traveller who pointed her in the direction of a nearby stable. The people at the stable had told her more about what she had just experienced.  
“Are you kidding? You’ve never seen a Guardian before? Surely you’ve at least heard of one?” The stable master asked her.  
“Doesn’t ring a bell.” She answered honestly. “What were they for?”  
“Well, I think around a century ago they excavated them to kill a monster called Calamity Ganon, but the stories might have become twisted with time.” The stable master replied. He frowned. “I heard the Calamity turned them against us. They were ruthless killing machines, they destroyed everything. So many innocent people died.”  
Kashiyuka didn’t know what to say. “I am so sorry.”  
“Oh, it was way before I was born. But they had been swarming the castle for decades now, and yet… The story also spoke of a princess and her appointed knight. The princess managed to survive the event, but the knight fell, I believe. Again, the stories may have changed.”  
“Did anything else happen?” Kashiyuka asked, keen to know more.  
“Apparently the princess put the knight into a deep slumber for him to recover and perhaps rise again, but it always felt more legend than fact.” He took a deep breath and continued. “She was said to have stayed fighting in the castle since.”  
“Oh, that’s… I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry.” Kashiyuka replied shakily. So that was why everything was destroyed.  
“But something odd happened the other day.” The man said. “There was darkness shrouding the castle for a few months now, but it disappeared. Then, a few hours later a golden light erupted on Hyrule Field. The Calamity seemed to be trapped inside, and some minutes later it took to the skies before being swallowed by the same golden light.”  
“That’s certainly odd!” Kashiyuka exclaimed. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale.  
“A few hours after that occurrence, a young man arrived with a girl around the same age on a pure white horse. The girl had pure golden hair and was asleep on his shoulder. I couldn’t help but feel something special about them.”  
“Thank you for telling me this. Oh and, I don’t mean to be rude but, what’s up with your ears?”

 

A-chan didn’t stop walking until the sun set.  
She walked constantly, only stopping to eat and drink. She drank from the rivers that flowed into the lake and ate apples off trees. Her feet ached by the end of the day, but not nearly as much as they would have if she didn’t dance. That, she thought, was a benefit.  
One thing that she came to realise was that something about this land felt… off. She did feel very out of place here. The paths she walked on were barren, she only met a few lone merchants and wanderers along them. There were monsters practically everywhere and although she tried to avoid them, she found herself in a few unwanted confrontations. There was very little trace of civilisation, and if she hadn’t seen a traveller here and there, A-chan would have rightfully assumed that nobody lived here at all.  
When the sun began to set, she decided to attempt to make a fire and get some rest. Maybe in the morning she would be able to ask some people about what was up here. But as she thought harder about her situation, she remembered her encounters with monsters earlier that day. Wouldn’t it be safer to stay up and keep watch?  
A-chan eventually concluded that she would try and get some rest – after all, it had been a long day – and tried to get some sparks going for her fire. Finally, after half an hour, she managed to get a little one started, a little bit of a sorry excuse for a fire, but a fire nonetheless. She curled up around it and although it gave off little warmth, found tiredness quickly taking hold of her. She only got a few hours of sleep that night, but it felt like a century to her.  
The following morning, she awoke to rain. As if that wasn’t enough of a hint that the day would be terrible, she noticed that the road was so muddy, her shoes would get stuck within one step. A-chan thought that it might be best to go off the beaten path that day, but ‘off the beaten path’ seemed like a code phrase for monsters to her. And to top it all off, she was alone. Not many travellers would venture out in this weather. If only the others were here.  
Whilst she trekked through the seemingly endless rain, she reflected on exactly how she arrived here. The funniest thing was, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t seem to recall. She remembered familiar faces and places, but the situation that she had been in to get herself here was incredibly unclear. She hadn’t the faintest idea about how she had arrived, but if she ever started thinking that there was no way back, she comforted herself with fact. If there was a way here, then there must be a way back.  
The rest of the day led to no progress at all, as A-chan lost complete track of where she was going. It didn’t help that she had no map and no sense of direction. She must have walked at least a mile off track, and she certainly thought that the sea seemed closer than before. Using her limited orienteering skills, she tried to find which direction was north and started heading that way, but by that time it was late afternoon.  
Why, she thought. Why does fate have to be so cruel?

 

“Well, if you mean that I’m not from here, then yes, maybe I am not from here, but I’m sure that this is just a dream- “  
'This is no dream.'  
Nocchi jumped, startled to have been cut off so abruptly. “How are you so sure?”  
'Let me just say I have never been so sure of anything in my life. And that’s something, because I’m not alive.'  
“If you want to know where I’m from, I’m originally from Hiroshima Prefecture.” The statue made a noise that sounded like a grunt, so she added: “But I live in Tokyo now, with my friends A-chan and Kashiyuka."  
'Tokyo? Where in Hylia’s name is Tokyo?'  
“Err, Japan? I thought that everyone knew about Tokyo? And who on earth is Hylia?”  
'Japan? You have not heard of Hylia? If anything, this just proves that you do not know this land.'  
“May I leave and return later, Mr… Statue? I wish to explore this settlement a little closer.”  
'Hmph. If you insist. It’s not like I can follow you.'  
Nocchi found the town as a hub for this place. In comparison to every other town she had seen, it was miniscule, but it was full of travelling merchants, residents and lone scavengers. It was a sweet, cutesy little place, and although she had only been there for half an hour, Nocchi found herself loving it immensely.  
There were two gossiping mothers, children chasing each other through the streets, a young girl with a man of a similar age. As she looked at the girl and man, Nocchi realised something strange about them.  
They had blond hair.  
In Japan, most people were brunette. The only people with blond hair were foreigners. And yet as Nocchi looked around, she noticed more and more people with hair of the same shade. The girl’s hair was positively golden. And to top it all off, she had beauty to go with it.  
Unconsciously, Nocchi found her feet taking her towards them, like they were magnets. They were talking with a merchant, so they didn’t notice her, but she couldn’t stop her feet. Nocchi was going to crash into them if she didn’t slow down.  
The feeling stopped as quickly as it had come. She almost threw herself forward as she came to an abrupt stop, and only just managed to stop herself. Nocchi took a couple of steps back, as to not seem rude. That was just as well, as they turned around to find her staring right at them. She blinked in surprise, then turned herself. Or, she would have, but was stopped by a voice.  
“Did you need something?”   
It was the girl’s voice, quite a soft one, Nocchi thought. Wishing to be polite, she spun back around. “No, thank you. Do you live here?”  
“We have a house, but we stay here from time to time. Are you a traveller? You don’t look like you’re from around here.”  
Nocchi startled at this. Was it that obvious? “I’m not from this place, and I am quite lost. But may I ask you about that weird statue near the lake? It knows way too much, gives me the creeps.”


End file.
